


The one with James' nice backside

by mxWater



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxWater/pseuds/mxWater
Summary: I did intend for it to be a proper story with a hint of plot and all that, but it kind of got out of control.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Kudos: 88





	The one with James' nice backside

James was staring deeply into his beer, deliberately avoiding his bosses gaze. It had been a huge mistake, standing behind him in line to order food, in a queue too long, slow and packed. He had been forced to stand behind his boss tightly pressed against his back, for what had seemed like forever. Breathing in the smell of him and trying to keep himself under control proved to be way to hard, which had led to the inevitable hardening of bodyparts that should definitely not be hard while pressed against his bosses backside. Lewis had pretended not to notice, being the polite gentleman, but he must have felt it and at one point he even pressed backwards a little as if to get a better feel. And now he was staring at James, and James was dead scared to meet his gaze and find ut what those eyes was trying to tell him. 

"Ah, food at last" Lewis said, and made room for their plates at the table. It seemed to lighten the mood and take focus away from James embarresment, and by the end of the meal they were chatting away as usual and James had decided to pretend it had been just an unfortunate effect of the rubbing. After all, it was more than likely that a man Lewis age had his fair share of untimely erections and was well aware of the effect any kind of rubbing in that area could have. 

They finished both food and beer, and headed for the nearest taxi to take them home, each to his own empty appartment. 

The next few weeks went along, business as usual - noone died which of course lead to way too much dull paperwork. Hathaway almost forgot the pub-incident, but only almost. It would sneak up now and again, popping into his random train of thoughts. The smell of Lewis, the feel of him against his body, and the slight uncertanty of why Lewis had moved the way he did. Why check to make sure? But then again, he could have read the movements all wrong. He could have read the way Lewis had kept staring afterwards all wrong, after all he had been the one refusing to look up. And he could most definitely read Lewis wrong every time he seemed to be standing slightly closer than needed. The way he every now and again thought he caught him staring when looking up from his computer. And curse his lack of disipline, every time these thoughts wormed their way into his brain it made blood pool in all the wrong places, making him blush slightly and try his best to cover the lower part of his body with whatever seemed somewhat natural. 

And of course this would not go unnoticed forever. There they were, standing in the dark viewing room trying both to see whatever details the computerguys had missed in a surveilance tape, on a way to small screen. Lewis was standing in front of the screen bending down to see, and urging Hathaway to come closer. It was one of these occations where the worm in James' brain was already evident down there, and leaning into Lewis would most definitely not be a good idea. He carefully placed himself so as to keep some space between their bodies, and leaned in beside Lewis. Standing there, trying his best not to breathe to heavy and to get his body under control (obviously not working), and then Lewis did it again. The slight, discreet movement into Hathaways body. He seemed to stop for a moment to read the signs, and then he moved again with the ever so careful rubb against Hathaways groin. There was no way Hathaway could avoid a sudden whimping sound, and even though he knew somewhere deep in the rational part of his brain that the only way to save this situation was to move away at once, he stod frozen awaiting Lewis' next move. 

Lewis did move. Half a step backwards and straightening up a little, making full body contact just like the day in the pub. And then the smallest rub again, forcing a heavy breath - almost a moan - from Hathaway. There was no way this was by accident, but being at work there also was no way to explore the reason further. 

"I'm very sorry, Sir" Hathaway said, blushing and moving away. He tried his best to think up a fast explaination, but the moaning made it kind of hard to laugh it off as another unfortunate accidental erection. Lewis gave him a puzzled look. "No worries. I'll just look through this one more time - if you finish the report while I'm at it we could have an early night. Takeaway, maybe?"

Hathaway was both releaved and slightly disappointed in the change of subject, but nodded and hurried back to the office. Sitting down behind his desk he gave his erection a good squeeze through his throusers and uttered a low groan. It would be a very bad idea to go back to Lewis' place straight from work. He really needed to get this out of the way, and he needed to do it at home and alone. Oh well, he would just have to try reining his urges until he got home. Which of course would have been more sucessfull if he didn't keep rubbing himself with the one hand while trying to write the last lines of the report with the other. 

"You ready? I ordered indian, hope it's ok." Hathaway turned towards the door and saw Lewis standing there. Blushing he moved the hand a little to fast away from his groin, and nodded without a sound. Lewis - again the gentleman - turned around and started walking out while Hathaway stood up and carefully hung his jacket over his arm holding it in front of him to cover up. 

The drive to Lewis appartment was slightly awkward and silent. They stopped to pick up the food and some beer - Hathaway stayed put in the car with his jacket in his lap the whole drive back. His "problem" did fade away during the drive, thank god - but the very fresh memory from the viewing room kept lurking in the corners of his mind making it damned hard to stay at ease. 

Lewis, however, seemed to have forgotten the whole thing completely. He parked his car, held the door for James and smiled fondly at him. "You OK lad? You seem somewhat tense..." he said, casting James a unreadable look. "Yeah... well. I'm..." he didn't really know how to respond. "Why don't you grab a shower while I prepare the food? There's fresh towels in the cabinet and if you're real lucky I might even have an oversized t-shirt laying about somewhere." James just nodded again, silently very grateful. "But James?" Lewis called after him. "no loud... singing". Hathaway turned and looked at him. "No Sir!" he said with a grin. 

Hot water really did the trick. That, and his faithful right hand. Standing in the shower, head and left arm steadying him against the wall, trying not to moan louder than the sound of the shower. It was short and messy work, and he didn't even spare a thought for the fact that he was wanking off in his bosses bathroom. Not to mention the reason for it, one really should not need to do that in order to get through an ordinary takeaway-and-beer-evening with said boss. 

The rest of the evening went along blissfully normal, Lewis seemed to have forgotten the whole ting exccept for a somewhat lingering look when James emerged from the shower dressed in his work trousers and Lewis' oversized and worn out t-shirt. They ate, chatted and had a few beers in front of the tv, and when Lewis started yawning James called for a taxi to take him home. 

And the next few weeks went along just as normal. James would sometimes catch Robbie looking at him, and from time to time he would feel the slight brush of his hand when Robbie reached for something close to him. But for all he knew, the difference was that James hadn't noticed it before. 

\---

"No more indian" James said. "Tonight I'll cook us something, we shouldn't be eating all this takeaway. You know, with your age and all, you need to take better care of yourself" he said, and ducked as Lewis slapped after him. "Oi, mind your own age!" -but he didn't protest, being well aware that Hathaway was a good cook. They stopped by the super market after calling it a night fairly early, and James picked out all they would need (including spices, not trusting Lewis to have anything at all besides salt and ketchup in his cabinets). Complete with a six pack of beers they went home to Lewis', and James started rummaging around the kitchen. Lewis tried to help out, but ended up just leaning to the bench with a beer in hand, watching James work. "You know, we should do this more often" Lewis said after a while. "What, me sweating over the pans while you hang around studying my backside?" 

Lewis moved closer, suddenly standing flush against James back while looking at the food over his shoulder. "But you do have such a nice backside, and I believe this would distract you and put our food in danger" he said in a slightly deeper than normal voice and alarmingly close to James ear. It took all James willpower not leaning back, but he couldn't help but hiss a sharp breath and tilt his head slightly to the side to allow easier access to the side of his neck. And then Lewis moved half a step closer, rubbing his groin against James ass and placing a very light kiss on the side of his neck. And all James could do, was to slide the food away from the heat to save it from burning, and then lean back into Lewis allowing easy access to whatever part of his body Lewis would want to touch. 

He whimpered softly when he felt Lewis' strong hands move slowly around his waist, sneak under his shirt and stroke up his chest, and Lewis answered by kissing and softly nibbling the side of his neck up towards his ear. "Please sir, do not let this be another of these times when you tease me into a right mess and then back away" he growled, while streaching his hands behind him to grab Lewis' ass and pull him in. "sorry 'bout that" Lewis answered mumbling while he let go James' neck to get some air. "but it did add some spice to my fantasies". He placed his hands on James hips and pushed himself against his backside, rubbing a very interested and very hard part of his against James, and resting his forehead against James shoulder while letting out a deep growl. James clung to the counter for dear life. "Sir!" he tried to sound serious, but it came out more like a breath. "Sir! If you keep that up I'll end up embarressing myself like a 14-year-old with his first dirty magazine" he reached down to move Lewis' hand from the hipbone to palm his erection, and it really did take all his willpower not to come in his pants on the first touch. "Oh god..." Lewis whispered by his ear. "Please, do the food survive a little timeout?" 

James answered in a moan and a eager nod, and then turned round to both attack Lewis' belt buckle, shirt and mouth at the same time. There was hands and buttons and sloppy snogging all over, and somehow they made it to the bedroom, more or less naked (James had kept the right sock and Robbie had his tie hanging half-loosened and the left arm still in the shirt sleeve). There was panting, moaning and fumbling hands all over, James sprawled out on the bed with Robbie straddled over him trying to rub their erections together. After a few moments of desperate rubbing and moaning Lewis stopped in his tracks, again leaning his forehead to rest on James chest while panting hard. "Need to... slow down" he said, and then he raised his head and looked James in the eyes. It was like meeting his gaze for the very first time, and for a moment the desperate need was replaced with something deep and almost unsettling; then Lewis - Robbie - leant down to kiss him proper. It was careful, soft and wet and there were butterflies and all - before desperate need hit back full force when Robbie slid his tounge to caress James' lips. Hands started moving again, James took the lead this time stroking up Robbies arms to his chest, down his sides to his waist, back over his ass and down... Robbies rumbling sound and biting down on James' lower lip encuraged him to stroke around and up the inside of Robbies thighs, stopping just south of the goods and then carefully trailing a finger up teasing the underside of the very hard and dripping erection before taking it in his hand and giving a couple of firm strokes. The sudden moan and trusts into his hand was almost to much.

"How d'you wanna do this?" James mumbled between kisses, knowing full well he was too close to really have time for any acrobatics. "I..." Robbie tried, but was lost for words and just settled for flipping James over and pushing his dick between James legs till he hit the balls from behind. "this ok?" he breathed, while taking hold of James and stroking him in time with his trusts. "would have loved to fuck you proper, but..." he stopped, trying without luck to hold back a moan. James had tried his best to hold on, but that last moan proved too much and he gave a muffled roar biting down on a pillow while he came trusting hard into Lewis' hand. Lewis made a couple of hard trusts, tightening his hold and followed with a long moan, and then they both collapsed.

\---

They lay there, blissfully enjoying the post-orgasm-high and deliberately not looking at each other or talking. At some point James pulled his arms slightly closer to his body, and Lewis answered by pulling the duvet over them both. And then after another good while, James turned to look at him. "I'm afraid we've made a proper mess of your bed, Sir" he said in his most serious academic voice. Lewis just grunted. "felt like a good idea" he mumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, there will be weird phrasing and errors. I do not even attempt to get Robbies dialect right, because that would just end in disaster. Besides, the dialog didn't get to play any leading part after all :P


End file.
